vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sajin Komamura
|-|Animal Sajin= |-|Human Sajin= Summary Sajin Komamura (狛村 左陣, Komamura Sajin) is the captain of the 7th Division. His lieutenant is Tetsuzaemon Iba. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 7-B Name: Sajin Komamura Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 100 years old Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 7th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced animal senses, Spiritual Awareness, Enhanced Regeneration while in human form through the Humanization Technique, Expert Swordsmanship, Regeneration (Low-Mid) and invulnerability to physical harm when using Bankai and the Humanization Technique. Attack Potency: City Block level | Town level (Pulverized a large amount of rock with just his Shikai) | At least Town level | At least City level (Managed to fight and hurt Bambietta) Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Could react against Hollow Tōsen) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Mirrors Komamura’s body movement) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Bambietta Basterbine) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Able to throw the Resurrección form of the giant Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, who was close to if not the same size as the giant his Zanpakutō produces, and did so with apparent ease) Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class TJ with Shikai | At least Class TJ | At least Class PJ Durability: City Block level | Town level (Survived his Bankai getting multiple injuries and being one-shotted twice, still able to continue fighting in the first case) | Town level (Able to endure multiple slashes from Hollow Tōsen which overpowered its own slashes) | At least City level (Also is immune to physical damage when using his Humanization Technique and Bankai) Stamina: Very high (Capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continue on despite the severity of his injuries) Range: Several meters, several kilometers with Bankai. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Tenken, and his special armor. Intelligence: High, as Sajin is cold, ruthless, and calculating when fighting. Weaknesses: If his Bankai is harmed in any way, the wounds are reflected onto Komamura, essentially making it a larger target to a sufficiently strong opponent, and using the Humanization Technique turns Sajin into a full wolf after a short period of time within the state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hakuda Master:' While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura has great skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength to supplement his blows. This form of combat is what he excels in when not engaging in swordsmanship. *'Master Swordsman:' Komamura is highly proficient in swordsmanship, and is more than capable of holding his own against the likes of Kenpachi, who is arguably one of the most well-versed in swordsmanship as well as one of the greatest physical combatants in Soul Society. *'Shunpo Expert:' Komamura is highly proficient in Shunpo, with at least the average speed of a captain-level Shinigami. Komamura was able to grab Lieutenant Momo Hinamori just before Sternritter "E" Bambietta Basterbine's explosions came in contact with her. *'Immense Spiritual Power:' As a captain, Komamura possesses an incredible amount of spiritual energy. When Komamura releases his spiritual energy, it has the same magnitude of his enormous strength, and tends to destroy the area around him. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual presence because, due to his appearance, he does it quite frequently out of what he feels is a necessity to hide from others. He is able to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon, as he is capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust without physically touching them. *'Immense Strength:' Due to his large stature, Komamura has unbelievable physical strength. He was able to throw the Resurrección form of the giant Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, who was close to if not the same size as the giant his Bankai produces, and did so with apparent ease. *'Immense Endurance:' Komamura is capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continuing to fight, despite the severity of his injuries. He refused medical treatment after being hit by Aizen's level 90 Kidō spell. He was also utterly unfazed from being punched across a great distance through parts of a city. He is durable enough to survive having his chest caved in and still continue to fight with no discernible handicap. Even after having his left hand severed by Aizen, he immediately counter-attacked, seeming to completely ignore the wound. *'Enhanced Senses:' Because of his animal-likeness, he is seemingly in possession of superior senses. *'Animal Communication:' It is also known that he is able to talk to animals. *'Humanization Technique' (人化の術, Jinka no Jutsu): A special technique that is unique to the werewolf clan that Komamura is from, which allows one to shed their beast form and return to their Human form. This is achieved by ritually removing one's heart. In this form, his body is nothing more than a shell. The secret technique of Human transformation allows his clan to obtain an immortal body by offering their physical heart. Therefore, as long as he is Human, he can never die. While in this state, attacks have no effect on either Komamura or his Bankai and all wounds quickly regenerate. Zanpakutō Tenken (天譴, Heavenly Punishment; Viz "Heavenly Retribution"): It takes the form of a normal katana. The cross-guard is a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines, with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Roar" (轟け, Todoroke). Tenken maintains its form as a regular katana. Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Tenken creates various phantom body parts of a fearsome armored giant to copy whatever body part Komamura moves; for example, should Komamura swing his sword, a gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and mimics the movement. The body's gigantic parts generated by this Shikai possess strength and attacking power proportionate to their size (though not as powerful as Komamura's Bankai, due to not having a full body), making Komamura's Zanpakutō quite powerful. Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (黒縄天譴明王, Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment; Viz "Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination"): Komamura brings forth the entire giant, a Bankai of living armor. Standing at about a hundred meters tall, the giant resembles an armored samurai. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and a string hanging from the hilt. Komamura also retains its form as a regular katana. While in use, Komamura and his katana maintain a glow of spiritual energy. Bankai Special Ability: The giant copies Komamura's movements to devastating effect, allowing it to deal out colossal amounts of damage. Its strength is proportionally far greater than that of Komamura, due to its size. It is strong enough to take a released Arrancar's point-blank Cero without being damaged, and could easily smother him with its bare hands. Despite its enormous size, the giant is also deceptively fast, as it instantly copies all of Komamura's movements. Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe (黒縄天譴明王: 断鎧縄衣, Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment: Severed Mail and Thread-Clad; Viz "Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination: Armor Repulsion Rope Raiment"): In its Dangai Jōe form, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's armor is removed, exposing a body composed of nothing but pure Reiatsu. Since its armor is its life, by shedding the armor, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō is literally casting its life aside. When Komamura uses this technique, his Bankai brings forth the entire giant as usual. The difference is that in this form, the giant sheds its armor and only has a large cord wrapped around its body multiple times. Its visage is exposed, appearing to be that of a demonic creature. This form is only possible via the use of Komamura's Humanization Technique. Due to the nature of the technique used to attain this form and its symbiotic connection with its wielder, this Bankai is virtually invulnerable to physical harm. Key: Base | In Shikai | In Bankai | Humanization Technique Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Hax Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Animals Category:Loyal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7